The Worst Part of Love
by BookWorm08
Summary: Jess loved her. Rory said she loved him. So why is she saying she doesn't anymore? Literation,cause everything else is a waste to write.
1. Saddness and Memorys

Summery: Jess loved her. Rory said she loved him. So why is she saying she doesn't? Literation,cause everything else is a waste to write.

A/N: I am in school,and all, but i will try to post as much as I can. These first few chapters are short.Deal with it. Review,and I'll post more!

Chapter One : Saddness and Memorys

His hands were shaking unsteadily,as he guided his key toward the door. He...He needed to be inside. Away from the peircing eyes of the town.

When he closed the door, he slid down, his back on the door, crying openly since the first time since he was 7.

He sobbed and sobbed quietly, knowing his uncle heard him come in.But he didn't care.

"Jess," Luke said slowly,walking toward him."What's wrong?"

Jess looked up with harsh eyes, and a tear stained face. "Her.Always her." He whisperd,before getting up and walking to his room,closing the door with a slam.

He layed on his bed,tears now gone,but his usual hard core face was replaced with a sad, hurt one. Jess ran a shaky hand through his hair. He tried to sleep,but the nights events kept playing over in his head.

!FLASH BACK!  
Jess was nervouse.Really nervouse. He smiled at his girlfriend. She looked away. He was confused,but let it slide, labeling it as nerves. Heaven and Hell all knew that nerves was taking over him. He had been driving for about 15 miniutes, Rory's favorite C.D playing.

The car pulled up by Yale.Rory looked at him confused, but Jess just smiled.  
Getting out,he grabbed Rory's hand and walked down the empty halls. He didn't stop untill they reached Rory's old dorm room, were they had restarted their relationship.

"Rory," Jess began." Do you remeber this spot? I remeber coming here,begging you to-"

"Ithinkweshouldbreakup." Rory inturupted in one breath,leaving no spaces.

"What?" Jess asked confused. She..didn't...did she?

Rory took a deep breath,and took her hand from his."I think we should break up."

"But...Ror, Why?" He asked, hurt.

"Its...It's just..."She mumbeld.

"I don't understand, I thought you were happy." He whisperd.

"Well, you've never been good with emotions." She whipped back.

Jess' usually solid and non-emotional face turned painfilled and hurt.  
"But, I...I...Rory?I love you." He stammerd.

She looked at him, and wiped away the single tear that fell."I...I don't love you," She whisperd,and walked away in the night.

Jess stared at the spot that Rory just stood at, fumbeling with the silver engagment ring in his pocket. 


	2. Confintaion Hurts

Summery: Jess loved her. Rory said she loved him. So why is she saying she doesn't? Literation,cause everything else is a waste to write.

A/N: I am in school,and all, but i will try to post as much as I can. These first few chapters are short.Deal with it. Review,and I'll post more!

Chapter Two: Confination Hurts

**  
**** Lorelai's P.O.V**

How could he? Why would he? That little punk, I hate him! I told Rory not to get involved with him, I told her he was bad news. But nope.She "loved" him,and he broke her heart. Broke up with her. For nothing. And for that,my grown daughter came home crying,mumbeling his name. I hate him,more.

"DINNG!" the diner bell went of as I stormed through the Diner door, everyone glaring at me.

"You!" I screamed, pointing at the waiter, who was gloomily taking a break." You! You! You!"

"Huh." Was all he mumbeld, glancing at me. I glared at him,my blue eyes icy.

"Why did you break up with her? Why? Why did you break my baby's heart? Why? Why did you,Jess!" I ranted bitterly. "Why did my grown daughter come home balling?"

"I don't know,Loreali. Not like she had a reason too!" Jess snaped back. I looked at him angrily.

"No reason? You little punk! You...you-" I was about to say something mean and something I'd eventually regret when Luke came storming from the kitchen.

"Lorelai Leave my nephew alone!"He screamed, and for the first time,I noticed Jess' face wasn't laced with a care-free way. It was laced with pain,and saddness. What?

"He broke my daughter's heart!" I said,shakily pointing at Jess.

"Did he?" Luke glared. "Cause I don't see it tha -!" Jess inturupted his uncle.

" Get your facts straight, Lorelai." He said, saddness replaced with anger. " Next time, talked to your "princess" before coming in here" That was all he said to me, before he stormed upstairs, and I glanced at Luke,who was still glaring at me.

"I love Rory,you know that, but that doesn't mean shes always right,Lorelai. She... never come in here again, if your going to blaim MY family of something like that. He loves her,and you know it." Luke paused,handing me a cup of coffee. "Now get out." 

I numbly walked out, and went home, confused beond believe.

normal p.o.v  
Luke walked upstairs and saw that Jess was laying on his back, listening to music and fighting tears. It broke Luke's heart. As much as he hated to admitt it, Jess was like a son to him, and always would be.

**flashback**

Luke nervously paced, waiting for Jess to get home. He was late. He was suppose to be home from Rory and his date along time ago.

Then he heard a bang on the door. Luke rushed over to it ,shocked by the person at the door.

"Jess?" He asked the limping figure. The figure nodded, before stumbeling in. Luke automaticly relised Jess was drop dead drunk,and pale as a ghost.

"What happend,Jess?" Luke asked and sighed. Jess fell akwardly onto a kitchen chair.

"We're over,Luke." Jess laughed. Drunk people seemed to laugh at akward times,he guessed.

"Who?" He asked.

"Me n Rory." Jess said simpily.

"What? Why?" Luke asked,shocked. Jess shrugged.

"I don't know,she didn't say. Only that she didn't-doesn't- love me,and so now." He sipped the coffee luke put infront of him. "Now we're over." Jess began laughing again. "And the worst part is..." He reached in his pocket and flopped a dimond engagement ring in Luke's hand. "I was gunna ask her to marry me." 

Luke looked confused at the ring and Jess. Jess only shrugged and layed down on his bed. "Night." They both said.

After awhile in the dark,Jess turned on his bedside light.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted you to be the best man, okay." Jess said sadly. Luke nodded in a similair way. The light went out and the two went to bed,wondering what happend to Rory.

**End Flashback **


	3. Jessica,Ashley and MaryKate?

Summery: Jess loved her. Rory said she loved him. So why is she saying she doesn't? Literation,cause everything else is a waste to write.

A/N: I am in school,and all, but i will try to post as much as I can. These first few chapters are short.Deal with it. Review,and I'll post more!

Chapter Three:Jessica and Ashley and Mary-Kate?

**  
**** Normal P.O.V **

"Hey sweets,how ya holdin' up?" It had been three days since the ever so eventful day at Luke's. And Lorelai, being so confused, decided not to ask her daughter about it yet.

"Same as yesturday,mom." Rory replied, eyes glued to the t.v. Lorelai sighed and sat by her daughter.

"The newlyweds?" Rory nodded." Again?" Another nod. "I hate re-runs." 

"You'll live."Rory shrugged at her mom pouting. Tossing an empty bowl at Lorelai,Rory said. "Popcorn,mommy?"

"Fine, but...Im getting me some two!" Lorelai said,.now jumping up and down throwing TWO popcorns in the micorwave

"Two bags?" Rory asked coming in the kitchen.

Lorelai nodded,exitdedly watching it pop.

"Well, yeah, cause it'd be silly to share." Rory said sarcasticly.

"Exactly,babe."

Rory rolled her eyes, watching Lorelai bounce up and down with energy. Coffee. Much,obviosly. 

"Hey,mom, did you go to Luke's?" Rory suddenly asked. Lorelai sobberd up quickly.

"Uhmm...no,sweetie,why?" Rory could tell Lorelai was nervouse. She was pale as a ghost.

"No reason,your just extremly happy." Rory replied, not catching Lorelai's breath stopping.

"Oh,okay." The eldest Gilmore let out a breath,that neither knew she was holding.

Suddenly, the popcorn stopped popping.

"YAY! POPPIE TIME!" Lorelai screamed digging for a bowl for her.

Rory laughed."Thats a sick sick desise mom."

"Uh,no hunnie, thats popcorn." Lorelai pointed to the micowave in a 'duh' toned voice.Rory just laughed as Lorelai tried to stugg a whole bag of Orville popcorn into a tiny Mary Kate and Ashley-a.k.a the anti christ, i mean, who can be a millon air by the time their three??- bowl.

As they sat down on the couch, (lorelai with Mary Kate and Ashley, Mickey Mouse,and Eeyore bowls full of popcorn) she noticed that the screen was paused.

"Rory,sweets,the t.v froze." She said sadlly.

"No,thats the d.v.d player paused."Rory giggeld.

"What?" 

"D.V.D-"

"No, I mean, since when do we have teh NewlyWeds on D.V.D?"

"Since Lane bought them for me!" Rory exitedly screamed.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lorelai wailed in saddness and Jessica Simpson's voice rambeld about tuna looking like chicken.

**A/N okay, I know this is a short chapter,and it doesn't really have a point,but everything was so seriese,I had to break away from it. The next chapter will come shortly,about Luke/Jess. I just wanted some non-seriese-stuff. Sorry, please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Jess loved her. Rory said she loved him. So why is she saying she doesn't? Literation,cause everything else is a waste to write.

A/N: I am in school,and all, but i will try to post as much as I can. These first few chapters are short.Deal with it. Review,and I'll post more!

Chapter Four: Talks and Music.

**  
**** Normal P.O.V **

"Jess? You up here?" Luke asked, slapping down some bills from the diner on his counter. Jess looked at his uncle,nodding. He glanced at Luke,then looked back at the ceiling,blaring his radio,which was playing Dairy Of Jane

_If I had to,I would put myself right beside you, and let me ask would you like that? Would you like that?_

Rory. Gosh Darnnit! Everysingle freaking thought went back to her! The bracebridge Dinner, he thought glummly. He missed her. "I wonder if Rory's hurting as much as me." Jess asked, no stated. Luke looked taken back.

_And I don't mind,if you say this love is the last time, so let me ask,would you like that? Would you like that?_

"Ror,Darn. Thought even that verse wouldn't remind me of her."He thought,angrily.

**Flash back **

**Rory giggeld and slapped him playfully as they watched a movie.**

**"I love you,Jess."She blurted.Jess grinned.**

**"Love ya too,Ror." He smiled,and kissed his girlfriend's head.**

**"And, I this is it. This is the last time im falling in love,Dodger."." She said sighing,and then turned back to When Harry Met Sally. **

**He smiled at her and mumbeld,"me too,princess,me too."**

**back**

_Something's getting in the way,something's just to break, as I try to find my place in the Diary Of Jane._

"Dean." He thought,turning his radio off."Dean was in the way."

"Stop it!" Luke sighed.

Jess looked up from glaring at the radio."Huh?"

"Jess, your driving your self insain!" Luke exclaimed. Now, that just ticked Jess off. He just mumbeld something mean and sarcastic,then plobbed down on his bed and turned the radio back on.

_Try to find out,what makes you tick,as I lie down,sore and sick.Theres a fine line,between love and hate,and I don't mind,Just let me say that I like that,oh I like that!_

"quinky-dink." he thought sarcasticly,and angrily. Luke sighed,and went back down stairs.

-----------------------------------------Gilmore House------------------------------------------

Rory sighed glaring at her mom,who was turning the radio on "loud" and pulled open the curtain.

"And that was Diary of Jane,and heres-Slow Down by The Acadamy Is!" The D.J person said.Rory smiled,this is her and Jess' song. Oh,she frowned, this WAS their song.

_-And you kiss me like an overdramatic actor,striving for work,with one last shot to make it happen_

"Jess. Me. Sookie's wedding." Rory whisperd,saddly. Lorelai sighed,sitting next to her daughter.

"What happend?" Lorelai asked.

"Huh?"Rory asked,coming out of her own pity party.

"What happend to you and Jess?" Lorelai asked. Rory fidgeted with the blanket.

"We broke up,mom." She mumbeld. Lorelai snorted.

"Come on! You were going out for like,i dont know, a long time!" Lorelai exclaimed,not doing the math that early in the morning.

"Mom,I don't want to talk about it." Rory said,and stood up looking for clothes.

"Rory.." She said,saddly."Come on,sweets. Tell me." She begged.

Rory looked up,saddly,tears in her eyes. "Only if you promise to be Lorelai. Not mom. But Best Friend."

"Oh,Ror, of course!" Lorelai smiled sweetly. Rory flinched at the name 'ror'. It sounded so much better when Jess said it.

"I...I broke up with him." She said,tearfull voice and eyes. "Mom,I screwed up.Bad. What do I do?" She begged her mom.

"Oh sweetie,"Lorelai held her little girl,who was heart broke."Tell me,tell Mommy."She tried to lighten the mood.

"Well..." Rory began.

**A/N: haha im evil! Clif Alert! lol I know I know.Thanks for the reviews. i love them,they make me happy, they are the peanut butter to my oreos. lol Point I love Reviews! lol**


	5. And the truth comes out

Summery: Jess loved her. Rory said she loved him. So why is she saying she doesn't? Literation,cause everything else is a waste to write.

**REVIEWERS: **omigosh,I never ever thought this'd be a good story and get this many reviews.Thank you guys so much. I just wanna state this: 1) I don't cuss,so neither do my charactors.As hard as I try i can't get myself to cuss on paper.Im sorry,use ur imagination. and 2) I suck at spelling. Im sorry. I have the crappiest computer that has document wordpad,but no spell check.I have no idea what a beta is,so just,i dont know I can't help it. Im going to always(unless I forget) reply to your posts, because I love reviews and totaly appreciate them.

**Liteati and Naley Forever-** i know it seemed like a filler,but it was only me trying to lead u guys into knowing whats happening.

**Curley-Q-** I am mean! Hear me roar! lol

**LiterationnStuff-** Aww,thanks.And of course I'll keep writing for you!

**jared-leto-is-hot-** Thanks,I love the songs two! Totaly great for Rory and Jess,plus,I found them on YouTube IN a rory/jess music video!

**hollowgirl22-** I am evil.Im miss Evil! of course,lol

**A Girl Of The Hollow x3-** Thanks! Im updating the best I can!

**TrueLiterati-** Only movie Lindsey Lohan didn't make me gag in,and Harry Met Sally is a great movie.lol

If I forgot you,im truly sorry. I love you all anyways!grins

Chapter Five: And the truth comes out.

**_Previosly:_****_  
_**

_**"I...I broke up with him." She said,tearfull voice and eyes. "Mom,I screwed up. Bad. What do I do?" She begged her mom.**_

_**"Oh sweetie,"Lorelai held her little girl,who was heart broke."Tell me,tell Mommy."She tried to lighten the mood.**_

**_"Well..." Rory began._  
Normal P.O.V **

"Well..." Rory began. "I just...mom...I..." Rory collapsed in tears.

"Baby,whats wrong?"Lorelai asked worried.

"I..."

"yeah?" Lorelai budged. Rory wiped away a single tear. Her big blue eyes scared to its witt's end.

"Im pregnat."

"What?"

"Im pregnat."She said more cofidently.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" Lorelai screamed. Rory looked shocked,her mom was mad? What?

"What? How could you possibly be that stupid?"

"You got pregnat at 16!" Rory snapped back.

Lorelai glared,standing up."Not being pregnat! Rory,thats fantastic! Your stupid because you broke up with your baby's father!"

"So did you!" Rory cried despretly.

"Yes, but I didn't love your father like you love Jess." Lorelai sighed,biting her bottom lip. Thinking harshly.

"What if he...what..."Rory sobbed,sadly."I... my baby...he can't know.:"

"Rory,thats not..." Lorelai tried to reason.

"No. He...can't know. No." She said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked. "Why can't he know he's a father!"

Rory's blue eyes turned dark. "Because. He's not a father. It's not his baby." With that said, Rory left her mother sitting in the living room, confused and angry.

--------------------------------------Jess And Luke's Apartement------------------------------------------------

His head in his hands, he cursed softly.

"Jess...?" Luke asked, nervously as his nephew angrily yelled at the thin cut beauty of a engagment ring.

"What?" Jess snaped. Luke shook his head, and walked away.

_"Luke's mad. I made Luke mad at me."_ Jess thought.

"Im sorry,Luke." He said,quietly. Luke nodded and hugged his uncle.**(a/n like in This Week Tights Next Week Fights.)**

"I...Im gunna go and work in the diner."Luke said.

"I'll come."Jess said quickly. Maybe it could get his mind of _HER._

---------------------------------------------Diner---------------------------------------------

" What do you want?" Jess asked Miss Patty. He had been working for three hours,and it barely helped.Everytime someone orderd coffee,he felt a pang in his chest.Everytime something healthy was orderd,he could hear her mocking responces and sarcastic laughs in his ear. It hurt him. Bad.

"Oh! Jess!" Miss Patty looked around nervously. "Uh..." Jess sighed.

"Just say it,okay?" He said quietly. He hated this,people either pittied him,or blaimed him.He couldn't take it.

"Darling,Im so sorry."Miss Patty cooed.

Babbette rushing in the diner."Patty! Patty! I have to tell you something!" The little women screached.

"What?" Said the larger women,exitement taking over.Town gossip was their specialty.

" I just got this new kitty.Darling little thing,gray with big green eyes. Anyways,it made friends with this stray. Adorible,of course.Anyways,I was looking for the stray cat when I heard Loreali and Rory!" She said breathlessly.

Jess caught his breath.

"What they say?" Miss Patty asked.

"Rory was telling Lorelai about why she and hmmm mmh broke up and about...About the baby." Babbette said quickly."And about...how it isn't his."She whisperd,pointing toward Jess.

Miss Patty gasped. "Rory cheated on Jess! And now she's pregnat!" She screached in a high pitched tone.

Jess felt his heart drop into his stomach.She was pregnat? and...she...cheated...on him?...  
No...she...no.Thats not like Rory. Not his Rory. She'd never do that

"WHAT!??!?!" He exclaimed...or well,screamed. Babbette and Miss Patty looked up worried.The women had forgot Mr. hmmm mmh was still there!

"You...didn't know?" Babbette called after him,as he raced out the diner and toward the Gilmore House.

-------------------------------------------------rory's p.o.v and rory's room---------------------

I cried softly,glad mom left me alone,and rethought that night over.

**---------flashback------------------------**

**I pulled me jean jacket closer,cold in the harsh wind. Why was Jess working? Oh yeah, he wants to buy me something for our anniversary! Wonder what? hmm...**

**"Hey Ror," A voice whisperd. I quickly spun around,shocked to see my old highschool friend.**

**  
"Hey! Omigosh! I can't believe your back from college!" I exclaimed,hugging him.**

**  
"Well,I am, came to visit my favorite Yalie." He grinned.**

**  
"Thats sweet," I mocked laughing. We walked into my house,cause I didn't want to be rude and kick him out.**

**"So,everythings the same?" He asked.I nodded,not catching the double meaning.**

**"Everythings the same."I confirmed,and as he kissed me and led me to my bed,It hadn't even sunk in untill the morning,when I woke up his arms around me,and me realising that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.**

**------------------------------END------------------------------**

As i came out of my thoughts,I heard a banging on the door and Jess' voice yelling,"RORY!"

uh oh

**a/n haha im evil,deal,i love you too! lol**


	6. Painfull Answers

Summery: Jess loved her. Rory said she loved him. So why is she saying she doesn't? Literation,cause everything else is a waste to write.

**hollowgirl22 **- oh! Thanks! Im glad you feel so...strongly about my story! lol It'll all work out in the end...or so YOU think! lol

**jared-leto-is-hot**- oooh! Lets say "speechless" is good,okay? lol Im updating as fast as I can guys!

**CanesFanCatty- **Thanks! I love to know that you love it! lol

Chapter Six: Confrintation...AH!

**_Previosly:_****_  
_**

_**"No. He...can't know. No." She said.**_

_**"Why?" Lorelai asked. "Why can't he know he's a father!"**_

**_Rory's blue eyes turned dark. "Because. He's not a father. It's not his baby." With that said, Rory left her mother sitting in the living room, confused and angry.  
_**

_**---------------------diner-----------------------------------------------------**_

**_"Rory cheated on Jess! And now she's pregnat!" She screached in a high pitched tone. _**

_**Jess felt his heart drop into his stomach.She was pregnat? and...she...cheated...on him?...  
No...she...no.Thats not like Rory. Not his Rory. She'd never do that**_

_**"WHAT!??!?!" He exclaimed...or well,screamed. Babbette and Miss Patty looked up worried.The women had forgot Mr. hmmm mmh was still there!**_

**_"You...didn't know?" Babbette called after him,as he raced out the diner and toward the Gilmore House. _**

_**As i came out of my thoughts,I heard a banging on the door and Jess' voice yelling,"RORY!"**_

_**uh oh**_

-----------------------------Rory's House---------Rory's P.O.V------------------------------------------------

Oh my Gosh. No. He...why would he come here? No! Maybe...Maybe he won't know Im here!

"Rory,come on,dang it! I know your here! I see your shadow in your room!"

Darn.He knows im here.Time for plan 'B'; ignore him.

"Go away Jess!" I screamed. Darn! I ruined that plan too! Mom! Mom would help.

"Mommy,Please,make him go away." I whisperd to her in the living room. She looked at me with emotionless eyes.

"Im not lieing to him,Lorelai Leigh. You cheated on him with another man." Mom said. What...she called me my full name! I flinched,I was never called Lorelai Leigh.

"Fine!" I said and marched to the door..

"What Jess?" I asked angrily. What? I didn't have a right to be angry! He did. But...he wasn't. He looked,hurt. Pain seeped through him,and my guilt observed it like water to a sponge.Okay,so not the greatest similie, but oh well.

"Why?" He mumbeld,tears coming through his voice."What...what did I do,Rory?" He asked. "What did I do wrong? What could I have done different? I thought you were happy! I thought **_I _** made you happy!"

"You did!" I cried."You do,I was happy,Jess!" I just wanted him to understand.Why didn't he understand?

"Then why?" He was screaming now." Why the he-...uh...Heck,...i...sorry." He calmed himself down,knowing how much it scared me when he angrily cussed.My heart broke. After all this, he was apoligizing to me? Oh my...I screwed up so much.

"I don't know!" I cried."Im so sorry Jess!"

"Why didn't you just tell me? We...I could have...We'd still be okay,Rory!"

"No we wouldn't."

"It was one mistake! I would have been mad,but gotten over it!"

"It was an enturnal mistake."I whisperd,he looked confused.

"Im pregnat." I let tears fall."Its not yours." His face broke again,as he wiped away a single tear.

"Whos is it?"He asked quitely.

"Its not important," I said quickly.

"Who Rory!" He replied.

"Jess..."

"WHO RORY?" he said again.

I mumbeld a quick responce as quitely as he asked. He nodded slowly,processing the information,and left,heart broken and in pain.

----------------------------------LORELAI'S P.O.V--------------------------------------

_" I thought you were happy! I thought **I ** made you happy!" _I heard Jess yell.Poor kid.

I didn't listen to Rory's responce. I couldn't believe her. I'd forgive her,obviosly,but not now...now I couldn't.

_"Then why?" He was screaming now." Why the he...heck..i...sorry." _ Hes apologizing!?! Omigosh. He loves her so much,after everything,he can't bear to hurt her,or scare her. He was so inlove with her and-...oh my god. He wanted to marry her! I mean,I know they told me..but...oh my God. That poor poor boy! He...he was going to marry her,and she got pregnat by...well,I don't know.

I can't listen to this anymore. I closed the door as soon as Jess said _"Why didn't you just tell me? We...I could have...We'd still be okay,Rory!" _

He could have married her,and it would have been Jess' kid. Not the married ex-boyfriend's.As much as I didn't like Jess,I wanted it to be his. I had warmed up to the kid...sorta,and now this happend! I wanted so bad to blame this all on him. To say,"Im sorry baby,hes stupid." to my baby girl,like I had done many other times before now. With Dean, the first AND secound time,and with Jess a few times,even. But I couldn't. I could only look at her angrily, and ignore her for a few weeks.

"Mom," Rory whisperd,walking toward me closing the door with her foot. I looked up seeing she was crying.She sat on the other side of the couch,staring at me hard.

"Mom,what do I do?" She cried.

"Dunno,"I replied coldy.

" I...I didn't...Oh...mommy!"She sobbed,my heart broke as I pulled her closer. I was sad,I was dissapointed,and angry even, but Rory is my daughter,mine. I wasn't about to stare at her as she sobbed herself to sleep.


	7. Whats his goal now?

Summery: Jess loved her. Rory said she loved him. So why is she saying she doesn't? Literation,cause everything else is a waste to write.

OHMYGOSH! I'm soooo sorry! SO SO SO Sorry for the non updating! lol I was busy with school, and the whole 'what the heckoronie should I write?' but I hope this looooooooong chapter will make up for it!

Chapter 7: Whats his goal now?

_**Previosly:Rory's P.O.V**__**  
**__**"Im pregnat." I let tears fall."Its not yours." His face broke again,as he wiped away a single tear.**_

_**"Whos is it?"He asked quitely.**_

_**"Its not important," I said quickly.**_

_**"Who Rory!" He replied.**_

_**"Jess..."**_

_**"WHO RORY?" he said again.**_

_**  
I mumbeld a quick responce as quitely as he asked. He nodded slowly,processing the information,and left,heart broken and in pain.**_

_**Lorelai's P.O.V**_

_**"Mom,what do I do?" She cried.**_

_**"Dunno,"I replied coldy. **_

_**" I...I didn't...Oh...mommy!"She sobbed,my heart broke as I pulled her closer. I was sad,I was dissapointed,and angry even, but Rory is my daughter.Mine. I wasn't about to stare at her as she sobbed herself to sleep.**_

-----------------------------NORMAL P.O.V------------------------------------------------

He walked warily, his brown eyes seriose. Focased. On the ground,watching as the wind picked up dry leaves and tossed them about. He felt...lost. Confused. Alone.

Why was this happening to him? He thought... He thought that they we're right. He thought she'd be the one. He _knew _she'd be the one. He was so happy. So... inlove. So complete. He'd do anything to have her again. Anything. But now... it seemed impossible. He felt like he was reaching for a star in the middle of the day.

He sat down on the bench, his knees felt weak. He felt weak. Jess sighed, could he even walk to the diner? It seemed near impossible.

_"Once it smiled a silent dwell,where people did not dwell,they had gone unto the wars,trusting the mild eyed stars._" He silently quoted. Rory hated that quote... it made her sad. He remeberd that day.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Once it smiled a silent dwell, where people did not dwell." A poet quietly said in a deep,husky voice.Rory shiverd.**

**"Whats wrong,babe?" Jess had asked,handing her a cup of coffee.**

**"That poem seems so...dark." She whisperd.**

**"Sorry." He appoliged. **

**"I don't mind.." She smiled,and kissed his cheek. He grinned. He so loved this girl.**

**END**

The thoughts brought tears to the corners of his eyes. He'd never have this again. He'd never be that happy again. Everything he worked for...everything he tried so hard to get for her... was over. They we're over. What use could he do now? He... he always had a goal for each day. Make her smile.

What was his goal now?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

Rory layed on her soft, comtable bed, pillows under her and blanket up to her chin. The room was dark, except for the pink, blue, and green lights from her Powerpuff Girls night light.

How far is that? She does the breaking? She does the cheating? She does the different-man-impregnated? Yet Jess is still the one, appoligizing and trying to fix everything. And Rory's laying on her bed, comtable as can be, with everything she needs arm length away. Not far.

_Nothings far anymore. _She thought angrily, sqeezing on her stuffed animal tightly. _I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't. I was... he... oh!_

Rory was crying now. She hadn't even relised it. But she was. Tears were freely flowing down her flushed cheeks and onto her Winnie The Poor stuffed bear. Why was she so stupid? Why? She loved Jess. _Loved._ And not that puppy dog love. Not that 'i love you,' giggaly crap! She was inlove with him so bad it hurt. And now... none of that mattered. Why did this happen? Why?

It didn't seem far. "Rory are you okay?" Lorelai's soft kind voice broke threw her thoughts.

"Its not far, mom!" Cried Rory, bawling louder and sadder every moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai's P.O.V

I hate that kid. Boy, do I hate that kid. I finially figured out who Rory did that big uhh uh with. Him! That demonic Lindsey-loving- taylor-worshiping boy! I hate him! How dare he? I can't believe this happend! I can't believe it! Ohh... I want to kill that poopy poopenhimmer!!

_Flashback-_

_Lorelai walked into Doose's. She didn't really want to be in the prying eyes of S.H but her and Rory were out of their most important items._

_Snatching a few peices of food, some chocolate, a band aid and some soap she headed for the registor._

_"Hey Dean, " She smiled at him, a quick not to important smile._

_He looked up... his eyes scared... his face full of shock. " He...hel...hello." He stammered, in a 'AHH IM GUNNA DIE' voice._

_"Hello." She laughed at him. "Whats up with the whole Mr. Dr.Suess Stammering?"_

_"Uhm..." He started but looked up when a new customer came in the diner. Lindsey? With big red puffy eyes?  
_

_"I hate you, Dean! How dare you?" She screamed, an angry Mrs.Lindsey Mom came in with a short rant of how evil Dean is._

_"Oh,." She looked shocked at Lorelai. "Supprised to see you here."_

_"Why's that?" Lorelai asked, awful confused._

_" Well figured you'd be with that slut of a daughter."_

_"Excuse me?" Lorelai barked._

_"You know, " Lindsey added snarkily. "The one who breaks up marriges by sleeping with women's husbands... like Mr. Dean over here." She finished then walked away, and out of the store._

_--end---_

Dean's gunna be the father of my grandchild. And I hate him more then hell itself.

**A/N. How is everyone? Whatcha all think of this?? hmm??**


	8. AN please read,super important!

**A/N.**

Okay. I see that some people are upset with the Dean thing, but please understand,this wont be a Narco. Its a lit. I have a plan for it all. I didn't just throw that in for no reason. So please, don't stop reading this b/c you think it wont be a Lit! I am a girl with a plan.

Thanks---

Emily


End file.
